The use of metal tracks as an overhead support for sliding doors or panels is well known. Conventionally a double track for supporting two panels is provided, the track being either extruded of aluminum or rolled from sheet steel. The track is generally a simple channel shape with the projecting edges of the channel being rolled over to form V-shaped grooves along which the supporting rollers for the doors or panels roll. The track is mounted by securing it against a flat overhead surface, such as a door jamb, by suitable screws. Usually some form of fascia to cover the track and give a finished appearance to the overhead support is provided. The fascia plate may be made of wood trim or may be a metal plate which is integrally formed with the track. The wood fascia trim of course presents an installation problem if it is to look nice. An integral metal fascia plate, while greatly simplifying the installation, presents a problem if the tracks must bend somewhat to fit the contour of the overhead door jamb on which the track is mounted. With the integral fascia extending substantially at right angles to the jamb, any bending of the track to fit the contour of the jamb causes the surface of the fascia to buckle or wrinkle.